Nobody's Story
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: It wasn't supposed to go down like that. If i had known i never would have asked Po to help me. My name is Nobody and this is all my fault. One night Po disappears without a trace and days later a leopard named Nobody comes to the Palace and tells the Five and Shifu a sad tale. Find out what it is and please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Nobody's Story

"Hey Tigress come on enough I surrender," Po laughed as he struggled.

"Say it and I will let you go," Tigress purred. She was on top of him tickling him on his sensitive ribs. Po was pinned to the ground and couldn't get free. "Come on Po say it," Tigress purred looking down at him with a smug grin.

"Okay, okay you win. Tigress is the best warrior ever and I love her," Po said as he gasped for air. Tigress stopped tickling him and let him catch his breath. Once he did she smashed her lips into his. Holding his waist tightly as her tail wrapped around his legs. She held him for a while as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Why must you always do that?" Po asked her.

"Because it is fun and I like seeing that cute look on your face and your laugh is adorable," Tigress answered as she snuggled into his fur. "Plus I enjoy chasing you," Tigress said licking his neck with her tongue.

"Well it is so not fun because you always catch me," Po said looking away.

"Oh and are you mad by this?" Tigress asked giving him an amused look.

"Well no, I just don't get why you would chase me the longest our last chase went was about five minutes and you were barely running," Po pointed out.

"I chase you because you are my favorite prey to chase," Tigress purred.

"I thought I was your boyfriend?" Po questioned with a puzzled look.

"You are that too," Tigress said as she rubbed noses with Po. Po just smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Po thought it was time to go to bed.

"Okay Ti, get off we have to get to bed," Po told her.

"Okay goodnight," Tigress said and nestled into his fur about to close her eyes.

"Ti, you know you can't sleep on me," Po said trying to hide his smirk.

"But you are so comfortable," Tigress said refusing to get up. "Five more minutes," Tigress pleaded.

"Come on Ti get up and go to your room and I'll tuck you in," Po said trying to encourage her.

"How about we stay here and I get to sleep on you. I like that idea better," Tigress said.

"Ti, up," Po said getting annoyed.

"No," Tigress said stubbornly.

"Oh hello Master Shifu," Po said. Tigress immediately got to her feet as her face was beat red. She was about to explain but saw no Master Shifu at all. Her face turned deadly and she was about to give Po another tickle assault when she saw him sneak down the hall.

"Oh you just wait till I get paws on you panda!" she hissed.

"Feet don't fail me now," Po said as he ran down the hall. Tigress got on all fours and raced down the hall after Po. She was a few inches away but Po got to his room and shut the door.

"Po open this door now!" she growled.

"No way you will punch me go to bed," Po told her.

"Do you honestly think a closed door will keep me from you?" Tigress asked folding her paws.

"No but if I scream it will wake up the others and then we both get in trouble," Po pointed out. Tigress let out an annoyed growl and knew she was beat.

"Wait till tomorrow you are so mine," Tigress hissed and stalked towards her room.

"Good night Tigress love you," Po called from behind the door. His response was her door slamming shut. Po chuckled to himself and got ready for bed. He was about to crawl into his bed when an arrow came zooming in and landed on the wall. Po saw a note attached and read the note. His face grew serious and he quickly grabbed his bag then quietly headed to the kitchen. Grabbing some supplies he went outside and left the Jade Palace. The next morning Tigress woke up early and remembered last night's events. A sly smile came over her face as she crawled out of bed and scanned the area. The hallway was empty and she carefully opened Po's door and dropped down on all fours and pounced. To her amazement and surprise the room was empty. She scanned the area but saw no sign of her panda. Thinking he went to go meditate before making breakfast she went to the Peach Tree. Still no sign of Po and she walked around the Palace but no panda in sight. The others soon woke up and Tigress told them she couldn't find Po. They all looked around the Palace and to the village. Po was not seen at all and Tigress began to get worried. Soon night fell and still no Po. Tigress paced around her room wondering what could have happened to him. He seemed fine the other day so why would he leave. There was no sign of struggle in his room or ransom note. Some food was gone so maybe Po went on a hike and would be back soon. Another morning came and Tigress raced into Po's room only to find it empty. Tears fell from her face as Shifu sent notes out asking some of his Kung Fu Masters if they had seen any pandas. The notes came back and there was no trace of Po. Tigress asked if she and the Five could go off and look for Po. Shifu wanted to say yes but if they left then it would leave the village unguarded. He told Tigress to wait one more day and if there was still no sign of Po he would allow them to go search. Tigress bowed to her master and adoptive father as she went off to train. But her mind was not on wooden dummies but a big fluffy panda with jade eyes. Three days had passed and Shifu granted her request to find Po. The rest of the Five soon began to pack and once they were done the sun was going down. It was dangerous traveling at night but Tigress was through waiting. Just as they were about to leave a knock was heard from the Jade Palace doors. Shifu opened it and revealed a yellow furred spotted leopard with one eye a deep blue and the other a light brown. She wore a brown tunic had a sword on her left hip. A case of arrows strapped to her back with a bow and carried a wooden staff in her right hand. Her boots were brown and she was about the same height as Tigress with a bit less muscle.

"Hello my dear my name is Shifu. I hate to be rude but could you come back later we are in the middle of searching for someone," Shifu began. The young leopard girl oblivious to what Shifu said stepped in the room and everyone got a better look at her. Her eyes looked tired like she lost a great deal of sleep. Bruises and cuts were around her arms and legs. As if she just got out of a battle. A bandage was on her tail and her body looked tired.

"I know who you are looking for and I bring sad news," the girl said as she gazed at Shifu and the Five. They looked at her with shocked expressions as Shifu stepped forward.

"Please tell us your name and what news you bring," Shifu said gently.

"My name is unimportant just call me Nobody for that is who I am a Nobody. My story begins long ago me and the panda known to you as Po was an old friend of mine. He helped me bring the person who killed my parents to justice. His kind and gentle nature stopped me from turning into the thing that killed my parents. Yet, we went our separate ways when we turned 18 and I went off to become a bounty hunter. Po told me if I needed any help to write him and he would come. I usually handle my own business but I was sent after a bandit I knew it would be too dangerous to go after alone. So, I called upon Po and like always he helped me. If I had known this would have happened I never would have asked for his help," Nobody said fighting tears.

"If what happened?" Tigress asked not liking the look on this Nobody's face.

"It wasn't supposed to go down like that. It was all my fault I never should have called him and I hope someday you all can forgive me. We went after the bandit but there was a fire and Po sacrificed himself to save me and he and the bandit burned. Before we went after the bandit Po made me promise that if he died on this mission that I would come here and explain to you all of his disappearance. He wanted me to tell you that he loved you all and he will be watching over you," Nobody said shedding tears.

"You are lying, Po can't be dead!" Tigress yelled as hot tears fell from her face. The others were in shock as Crane held a trembling Viper. Mantis and Monkey were trying to be brave but the tears flooded down.

"I wish I was," Nobody said as she threw a burned sack at Tigress's feet. The sack belonged to Po and Tigress picked it up and cried. Then she glared at Nobody with such hatred.

"This is all your fault! Po died because of you get out of my sight before I kill you!" Tigress screamed. She held the sack close to her heart and ran into Po's room balling her eyes out as her heart was breaking.

"Thank you for telling us," Shifu said softly shedding a tear of his own.

"For what it is worth I am truly sorry," Nobody said and quickly left. Nobody walked down the stairs towards the outskirts of town and was met up by a lone figure.

"Did you tell them?" the figure asked.

"Yes, Po I told them," Nobody replied firmly. Out of the shadows stepped Po alive and well.

"Did they believe you?" Po questioned.

"Tigress threatened to kill me and said your death was my fault," Nobody said flatly.

"Sorry for that Sandra, "Po said in an apologetic tone.

"It is okay I heard worse. But why tell them you are dead?" Sandra asked.

"Because if they think I am dead so will he. We tracked down his head guy and now we can find him and end this once and for all. He thinks I am dead so he will go after you thinking you are vulnerable and then we will have him," Po explained.

"I know but your friends are warriors and they could help us. I mean I like fighting my own battles but still Po this is extremely risky we could die for real this time," she said.

"I know but every time my life is threatened my friends come to my rescue and they wind up getting hurt and I can't let them keep risking their necks for me. This time I take the fall and I vowed to help you finish what we started. So if we both die or if I die then at least my friends won't be worried anymore," Po said looking away.

"And if you we do end this then what? You just going to waltz in there, tell them that you were never dead?" Sandra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me worry about the consequences right now we have a job to do," Po said.

"Po they will hate you for lying to them," Sandra said hoping her friend would see reason.

"I know but I have to keep them safe and in time they might forgive me," Po said. He held out the shape shifting gem he took from his last night and replaced it with one he made a while ago for fun. He held it close and in a flash he morphed into someone else. A male yellow furred leopard stood before Sandra. His eyes were jaded and he was a few inches taller. "There and now I need a new name. From now on call me Noone," Po told her.

"Okay how about I call you Angel since you were my guardian angel," Sandra said.

"Okay Angel it is, now let's go we have a job to finish," Po said and took Sandra's paw and they disappeared into the night.

The End

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you hanging but there will be a sequel once I come up with an idea. If this seems rushed I just made it all up last night so hope you liked it. Please review and till next time.


End file.
